The Old Guard
"So maybe I have bad grammar sometimes but hey, '''I'M ASIAN!' I have an excuse!"'' -''The Old Guard'' on his grammar. Life ain't all sunshine and cookies, it's an eternal quest for knowledge... After all "There ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good". ''- ''The Old Guard on his views of life. "If something doesn't work once, try again. If it doesn't work for the 2nd time, try harder. If it still doesn't work out, do what I do.. Apply brute force to it and see if it works!" - The Old Guard on most things. He is The Old Guard, tough-but-fair, batshit insane, tank-busting, flak firing, door-gunning, bastard who's notable for being a nice guy to be around and a friend to a lot of people in Games Forum. Also notable for having surprisingly good English for a non native speaker, but since he's Filipino it's rather common place, so it's nothing special, or so he claims. Most Hated People in The World Justin Beiber (He simply MUST DIE!) Horus (For Fucking up the Emperor's shit) Osama Bin Laden (For that day) Lady Gaga (For being a satanist and a whore) Adolf Hitler (For being a Nazi) Montezuma (For being a Prick) Emperor Nero (For being a dick at my Religion) Isabella I (For being a bitch and Nuking me) Shaka Zulu (Same as Monty) Peter the Great (Same as Monty) Alexander the Great (For being a Magnificent Bastard) General Shepherd (For killing Roach and starting a stupid war) Khalid Al-Assad (For Nuking the Army) Vladimir Makarov (For being Shepherd's right hand man) Firevious Carron (For Methul BAWKSES!) Eliphas the Inheritor (Same with Alex) Imran Zakhaev (For being a dickwad asswhole who took a 50. cal and lived) Old Guard's Bio He is The Old Guard, a fairly new GF member who signed up March 2009, notable for possibly being the only fairly active Asian member in a site mostly dominated by Britons. He originally signed up with the username Bravo Six, overtime and after losing much interest in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (from where he got his original username) he switched to a randomly thought of username called Victor Mike Actual, he used this username for a long time until mid 2010 where he thought he had been there long enough to use a new username The Old Guard, don't expect to see him on the forum itself much though, he mostly stays on the Chatbox waiting for anyone who comes in. Don't worry though, he isn't a prick-bastard like Vegan Nazi Nintengod, but that's another story. On Forum Unlike other Forum-Going members he doesn't post much, in fact his post count has barely reached more than 200 posts which is interesting since other members that joined even a few months after him now have more posts than he does! He's usually somewhere in the Chatbox most of the time, unfortunately for him since he's in GMT+8 timezone meaning that most of the other members are either asleep or somewhere else entirely. Though if he can find you he'll likely talk to you a lot, he doesn't talk about one subject every-time (it gets boring anyway) instead he usually goes with the flow with whatever everyone else is talking about, thanks to his watching of cheesy cartoons in his early childhood he's fairly fluent in English (mind you he is Asian) and has a broad range of topics he can discuss. Off-Forum He's currently a 3rd Year High-School student in some fancy-pants Catholic Private School in some backwater city of some poverty stricken country called The Philippines, he's doing fairly well considering everything. And even though he does live in a Crapsack country by all means he's still proud of it, in fact he believes that with the new Administration he'll see the day that his country becomes mighty. Also he'll do anything if you ask him nicely enough, though don't piss 'em off, 100 kilogram wanker can run surprisingly fast and if you really ticked him off, well.. God have mercy on you because I can assure you he will not. He currently has no love-life, he says he'll finish school first before getting laid, though that doesn't stop him from hitting on 'em from time to time. Can't blame him for trying though. Also a word of caution: DO NOT even mention Justin Beiber in front of him or play any of his music, the least he will do to you is shove his boot down your throat or jam that Blu-Ray disc into your pie-hole, in fact if there was a whaling harpoon within reach he'll gleefully jam anyone (friend or foe) right into it. Friends *Cw695356 *DJ Fusion *Draziac *Fink000 *Juggler *JudgeYohance *KolT *Loup *Midnight Panda Ninja *MisaMisa *Patch *PieInTheSky *Poseidon The Second *Rawpowered *RideTheWalrus *Slistara *Serenity *TheDarkKnight (or TDK) Games of Interest *Ace Combat 2 *Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War *Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception *Borderlands *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Call of Duty 5: World at War *Civilization IV *Company of Heroes *Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts *Demigod *Diablo II: Lord of Destruction *Homeworld *Homeworld: Cataclysm *Homeworld 2 *Il-2 Sturmovik 1946 *Sins of a Solar Empire *Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising TVTropes Tropes associated with him * Attack Attack Attack * Ax Crazy * Beware the Nice Ones * Big Eater * Cloud Cuckoo Lander * Gentle Giant * Genius Bruiser * Hobbies * Collecting stuff * Painting stuff * Drawing stuff * Eating stuff * Cooking stuff * Fixing stuff * Breaking stuff * Breaking stuff with his head * Fixing stuff with his head * Giving hand massages to teachers for extra points in that exam ;) * Modelling stuff * Modding stuff * Waaagh! * Some F***ed up combination of any (if not all) of the above.. Yeah he's that crazy.